Love of a kind
by Furyianna
Summary: Roy has wanted Ed for a while now, and now has a chance to have him! Lemon/Furry


****Warning** This is a YAOI and on top of that its FURRIES If you are against Half Human Half cat man on man sexy ness then turn away now and look at the K-rated stuff****

**Edward: Why am I always Uke?**

**Me: Well I can make you Seme at some point…**

**Roy: Hmm so I'm a cat, and NO I am always Top!**

**Me: *Scratches ear* Yup! And this is MINE so bleh! **

**Roy: *Purrs* Wait what?**

**Edward: *sweatdrops* Furyianna-chan owns nothing in here but the idea**

**All: ENJOY!**

**OPV**

Roy watched the blonde complain from his spot on the couch his coat sitting on the edge "And you know if you would actually help find new leads I wouldn't be here!" He smiled at Ed swishing his tail and pulled out a file from his desk drawer.

"You mean like these? Ed even if I gave you them would it help? You have been searching for about four years now." He set the file on his desk and leaned his elbows over it "What will you give me in return? This isn't the first time I've given you information for free."

"You've never asked for anything before, and your my boss it's your job" Roy stood up, walked over to him, and grabbed his metal arm.

"Wrong my job is to make sure you stay alive" He stopped and looked the boy in the eyes

"I never asked you for any help! I just need you for access to info I can't get otherwise!" He looked away and tried to pull his arm away laying his ears back, but Roy squeezed tighter. "Let me go Roy" Using his other hand Roy grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eye.

"No, do you want the file or not?" He pulled Ed's hands together behind his back and leaned in closer. Obsidian hair mixing with Gold "Do you?" Without waiting he stole Ed's lips with his own, Ed's eyes closed as he fought to get away ignoring the spark he felt.

"MMPH!" His eyes widened when Roy licked his lips forcing his mouth open tasting every bit of the small boy, then suddenly pulled back.

Roy threw the file at him and watched as he scrambled to catch it and run out the door his ears and tail bristling "What happened to him?" Riza stepped in carrying a new stack of papers.

"Nothing, I gave him what he wanted and he left as soon as I did without a thanks" He sat back at his desk watching as Riza set the papers down his tail curling to not be sat on.

"The top set are papers on the philosophers stone for Ed, the rest are papers needing to be signed" Roy nodded and sent her away with a flick of his ears "Oh? He left his coat." She picked it up and folded it "Give it to him when he gets the papers" He ginned

"Oh now you're giving me orders?" He stopped when she shot at him her tail swishing dangerously "Uh never mind" _He tasted like honey and peaches? Strawberries? _Roy then got to work on signing papers for once.

**EPV**

"How could he do that? Why, I mean I know I owe him but he could of done anything but that!" Ed hadn't realized he had stopped until someone walked passed he pulled his ears pricked up "Wonder where Al went- AH!" He was pulled into a small ally way and forced against the wall, his eyes closed in pain his tail squished in between the wall and him, but when he opened them he saw Envy. "Envy what the hell do you want?"

The homunculus smiled "Every bit of you I can have! That Bastard in there stole a kiss that should have been mine!" He stood taller than the blonde his claws growing drawing a little blood "And I'll have it now" He reached down and ripped Ed's shirt away with ease and forced a kiss on him his tongue dancing around the young alchemists mouth "Ow! You brat!" He pulled back as his tongue regenerated Ed trying to get away "You like it rough? Fine!" Envy hit him across the face hard enough to make him spit blood

_I'm going to be raped! Help someone! _ He whimpered when he was pulled back up "And you know I think I like you better with your hair down" Envy grabbed the top of Ed's braid and pulled hard enough to pull the whole thing out tie and all causing him to yelp in pain "Much better" He kissed him hard again rubbing his groin into Ed's

**RPV**

Roy was heading to his favorite bar when he heard a scream "Edward?" He snuck around the corner to see Ed shoved up against the wall his mouth invaded by some creatures mouth. He ran forward and ripped the person away from the small boy and shoved him into the wall "Who the hell are you to touch him that way? Get out of here before I decide to torch your ass" He let go and walked over to Edward who was now slumped against the wall trying to calculate what had just happened. Envy took his time leaving

"Great Father's going to be pissed" He then ran jumping over the far wall

"Ed? Edward?" Roy picked the blond up and carried him gently to his home

**Ed's house**

As soon as Roy opened the door he knew it was Ed's. The couch was a dark maroon which matched the kitchen utility's separated by a bar, all around the room books were scattered. He walked down the hall where the only room was, and seemed the only part not completely red. The room branched off two ways, one to the huge bathroom and the other to a small balcony. Roy had set Ed on his bed and began to leave when Ed grabbed his sleeve his ears laid back "Please don't go"

"I won't, I promise" He sat on the bed and waited for Ed to sleep, but he fell asleep first.

"Stupid" Ed whispered as he stood, quietly he got out his Night clothes and went to take a shower. Ed hung a small towel on the door knob since the lock still hadn't been fixed, then hung his cloths on the towel rack and stripped putting them in the hamper, stepped in and started the water, letting the tiny droplets wash his worries away his tail wrapped around his waist

Roy smirked and sat up "Stupid he says?" He pulled the boys cloak out of his jacket and set it on the bed along with his, he looked around for another bathroom but found none. Still holding onto his smirk he removed the towel from the door and stepped inside the bathroom closing the door behind him. Ed's ears pricked forward then laid back again _He can hear the water I'm sure_ comforted by his thoughts he went back to washing the soap from his hair. Roy slipped his head into the curtain "Sorry Ed, you really need another bathroom" Ed spun around fast a blush covered his cheeks

"ROY? GET OUT!" He grabbed the curtain and covered his body from sight "NOW!" the water splashed against Roy now that there was nothing stopping it

"Is that any way to treat your savior?" He moved closer to Ed the water hitting his head

"R-Roy" Slowly Roy backed the young alchemist into the shower wall, tilting his head toward Ed's for a kiss, then pulled back

"Hurry I need a shower to" He walked out grabbing a towel drying his hair leaving Ed against the wall blushing and a little disappointed. Ed finished washing and got dressed stepping out of the bathroom

"All yours Roy" He had the towel over his head drying his hair when he felt something push him to the bed

"Your right you are all mine" He moved the towel from Ed's head and looked at him

"Roy get off me! Haven't you had enough!" Ed tried to squirm away accidently rubbing Roy's groin with his knee, he froze when Roy leaned closer stealing his lips again. Ed opened his mouth willingly knowing there was no use in fighting, Roy pulled back and looked down then started to crawl off of him. He stopped when Ed grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss "Quit messing with me Mustang" He growled and bit his neck hard enough to make the older boy moan, Roy's ears laid back

"Never before has a man been brave enough to bite me" He pulled Ed into another kiss then slid down kissing the hollow of his neck causing Ed to moan, then he blushed licking Roy's ear causing a small moan. Ed started to unbutton Roy's shirt ripping it off of him, Roy pulled Ed's shirt of and continued to lick and bite until he got to the edge of his pants. He bit them and pulled them off of him

"Roy quit teasing!" Ed flipped Roy over and tore his pants from him, then started to lick and nibble on Roy's nipple "Ah!" Roy had flipped Ed back over, and pulled off his boxers making Him blush a deep red

"You bigger than I thought" Roy smirked before licking the tip causing Ed to shudder, he leaned on his knees and pushed Roy down pulling his boxers off and licked down the shaft hearing Roy moan encouraged him slowly he took it all into his mouth swirling his tongue around before bobbing his head biting at different spots reserving all types of moans from the older man. Roy leaned forward kissing the boy on his head before flipping him and put two fingers in-front of his face "Suck" Roy waited until his fingers were completely covered in the boy's saliva before slowly sliding them inside

"MMHA!" Ed cringed in pain as Roy moved inside him trying to get him to relax, while doing so he reached forward and kissed him until the tension released in him. He looked down at Ed positioning himself at his entrance

"You ready?" Ed nodded and he plunged deep inside the boy

"AHH!" Roy held him still close to his body the boy was shaking

"Tell me when your ok" A few minutes went by before Ed nodded, Roy went slow aiming at different spots listening to Ed moan loud in pleasure and then Ed's sight whited out

"MHH R-Roy T-There! Ahh!" Ed matched Roy's tempo slamming deep hitting his spot each time hard moans coming from both of them "R-Roy I'm Cumming!" Roy grabbed Ed close and moved to a sitting position going deeper than he had been causing Ed to moan louder until he came, he leaned against Roy still moaning. The tightness grew around Roy until he finally came inside the boy, he laid down without pulling out and kissed Ed who was fast asleep

**If you want more then you must review! 3**


End file.
